Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose One-Shot
by the.heart.crest
Summary: Mitten in der Nacht zieht sich ein brennendes Gefühl durch Takis Körper und raubt ihm den Verstand... (Lemon, Yaoi, OOC)


Dies ist der One-Shot, den Obscuridad ihrer Leserin BlackLuck, zum Anlass des hundertsten Reviews auf 'Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose' versprochen hat.

Dies ist jedoch eine zensierte Version, da die Vollversion gesperrt worden wäre.

Bitte die Anmerkungen am Ende auch lesen, könnte interessant sein.

... und jetzt: Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

* * *

Heiß.

Es ist heiß.

"ha... ha..." mein eigener Atem erscheint mir so verdammt laut... Die Nacht ist still. Mein Atem zerstört die kühle Stille.

Mir ist so heiß.

Drüben höre ich Klaus' gedämpfte Stimme, während er Ame zu Bett bring.

"Ah..."

Der Gedanke... seine großen, starken Hände... er legt ihren kleinen Körper auf die Matratze und deckt sie zu.

"Ah..." er flüstert ihr süße Kleinigkeiten zu, streichelt ihre Wange.

Seine rauen Fingerkuppen auf ihrer zarten, zarten Haut. Ihre weichen, leicht feuchten Lippen.

'Papa...'

"Klaus..." ich drücke die Fersen in den weichen Stoff der Matratze unter mir, stemme die Schultern herab, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

Es hört nicht auf.

Es brennt so. Alles. Alles; tief in mir. Ich kann nicht, ich will nicht. Doch es fließt so unendlich heiß durch meine Venen, verkocht meine Adern und lässt mich mit nichts als zittrigen, keuchenden Atemzügen zurück.

"Ah..."

Mein Kopf ist schwer...

Langsam schiebe ich die Beine unter der dicken Decke hervor. Bald krachen meine Fersen auf den kalten Holzboden.

Mit einem fast schmerzhaften Kribbeln treibt die Kälte meine Beine herauf, bis in meine Kniekehlen, wo ich die dünne Haut vorsichtig reibe.

Meine Hände sind warm.

Mir ist heiß.

Mühevoll erhebe ich mich, stehe ich auf und gehe beim ersten Schritt beinahe wieder in die Knie.

Mit einer zitternden Hand stütze ich mich auf dem Bettpfosten ab, bis ich meinen Beinen wieder vertraue. Und langsam gehe ich auf die geschlossene Glastür zu, die mich vom kühlen Nachtwind auf unserem kleinen Balkon fern hält.

Dort angekommen lehne ich die heiße Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und atme tief ein.

Da, ganz tief in meiner Brust sitzt so ein schwerer, schwerer Klumpen, so ein rumorendes Etwas, das nicht hin nicht zurück kann.

Ich ziehe die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und trete hinaus.

Ich schaudere.

Zu meinen Füßen spüre ich die rauen, kalten Steinplatten, die unseren Balkon bedecken.

Ich spanne die Füße an, spüre bald meine Fußnägel, die über den Rauen untergrund kratzen und entspanne die Füße sofort wieder.

Schaudern überkommt mich, nimmt mir die Kraft. Ich greife nach dem Türrahmen, lasse mich dagegen nieder sinken.

Es ist kalt... und doch ist mir heiß.

Zwischen meinen Beinen spüre ich die Härte. Ich presse die Knie zusammen, kauere mich neben der Balkontür auf den Boden und seufze tief.

Warum kann mir der kühle Nachtwind nicht helfen?

Im Gegenteil, warum wird mir immer heißer?

Warum kann nich nicht aufhören, an Klaus zu denken? An seine Hände, seinen warmen, starken Körper, der mich an ihn zieht und wärmt.

Ich fasse mir an die Brust, schiebe die Hand zwischen den Knöpfen hindurch und befühle meine feuchte Brust.

Schweiß überzieht meinen Körper. Ich lecke mir die Lippen und schmecke Salz. Ich streife meine erhärteten Brustwarzen mit meinen zitternden Fingern.

Ich ziehe die Hand zurück.

Was tue ich da?!

"Ha..." mein Atem fließt fast schon spürbar durch meine leicht gespaltenen Lippen hindurch.

"Taki?" Ich schrecke auf, presse noch mehr die Beine zusammen, versuche mich zu verbergen und weiß doch, dass er mich sieht.

Ich weiß, dass sein gieriger Blick auf mir liegt, ich weiß dass er mich gehört hat, dass er es gesehen hat.

Dass er nicht erst hier drinnen ist, seit ich ihn bemerkt habe.

Langsam... mit seinen so starken, ausdrucksstarken Schritten, die durch die Dielen des hölzernen Bodens hindurch spürbar sind, kommt er auf mich zu.

Und je näher er mir kommt, desto weiter beugt er sich herab, bis er meine Stirn mit seiner großen Hand befühlen kann.

Und seine warme Hand fühlt sich kühl an.

"Ah..." Ich lehne mich an ihn, an seine leicht angewinkelten Beine, sodass ich nicht umkippe.

"Taki...?" Klaus kniet sich zu mir herunter, zieht mich an sich und sieht mir in die Augen.

Nein. Nein, ich will das nicht. Er soll mich nicht so ansehen. Seine goldenen Augen sollen nicht so funkeln.

Meine Augen sollen nicht so feucht werden. Ich soll nicht weinen.

Ich schluchze, press eine Hand auf den Mund und schlucke.

"Mh..." Klaus' Augen fassen mich mit ihrem Blick an. Seine Hände schieben sich unter meine Knie und meine Schultern und ehe ich es völlig begriffen habe, hebt er mich hoch.

Mein Kopf wiegt so schwer. In der Bewegung verschwommen zieht die Decke des Schlafzimmers über mich hinweg.

Und dann sinke ich nieder. Und Klaus' Augen treten in mein Blickfeld. Sie fesseln mich an seinen eindringlichen Blick.

Warum weint er nicht?

Wie kann die Lust, die Gier nicht von seinen Augen tropfen? Warum weine ich?

"Klaus... ah... bitte..." ich versuche die Hand zu ihm zu heben, "berühr mich, ich bitte dich..." er nimmt meine Hand in seine, mit gespreizten Beinen sitzt er auf meiner Hüfte und leckt mir über die Hand. Von der verblassten Narbe her, aufwärts über meinen Daumen; dann küsst er die Fingerknöchel und leckt mir über den Handrücken.

"Bitte, Klaus...!" Ich versuche mich seines Gewichtes zu erwehren, stemme die Fersen aufs Neue in die Matratze und stemme mein Becken aufwärts, doch er rührt sich nicht.

Im Gegenteil.

Langsam erhebt er sich, bis er auf allen vieren über mir schwebt, die Arme neben meinem Kopf ins Kissen gestemmt.

Ich sehe zu ihm auf, verdrehe fast die Augen als er eines seiner Beine zwischen meine schiebt.

"Aah..."

"Taki... du blühst, du bist eine preislose Rose und du blühst so selten... Lass mir meinen Willen. Taki, dieses Mal... Dieses... Mal...!"

Dann lässt er sich auf mich herabsinken, nimmt meine Lippen gefangen und drängt mit sanfter Gewalt mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund.

Ich will aufschreien. Seine Zunge umspielt die meine, leckt über meine Lippen, meine Zahnreihen und spielt wieder mit mir.

Bis er sich von mir löst und mir über die Wange leckt, die salzigen Tränen ableckt. Er küsst meine Wange, mein Kinn. Er verfolgt die Konturen meines Kiefers, beißt mir ins Ohr, ehe er meinen Hals entlang leckt.

Mit seinen scharfen Zähnen kost er meine brennende Haut.

Ich winde mich. Will der süßen Qual entgehen und doch nicht davon lassen.

Meine Hände finden seinen Hemdkragen und ich zwinge einen kleinen Knopf nach dem anderen aus seinem Knopfloch.

"Ah..."

Es zehrt mich auf, fließt meine Beine herab und kräuselt sich tief in meinen Zehen. Schon spüre ich das unerträgliche Stechen des Krampfes in meiner Fußsohle. Doch es geht wie es gekommen ist und lässt nichts als heißes, flüssiges Feuer in mir zurück.

Es kriecht meine Arme herauf, zwingt meine Schulterblätter zusammen, bis ich mich Klaus entgegenbiege, den Hinterkopf ins Kissen gedrückt.

Ich habe das Gefühl, nicht mehr ich selbst zu sein.

"Taki... tut es weh?" fragt Klaus und lässt von meinem Schlüsselbein ab.

Ich nicke, zwinge mich, nicht die Hände zwischen meine Beine zu schieben. Doch mein Becken drängt immer wieder gegen Klaus und er leckt sich über Zeige-und Mittelfinger. Dann lässt er die Hand unter den Saum meiner Stoffhose gleiten und zieht sie langsam von meinem Körper. Er entblößt nach und nach meine Oberschenkel, meine Knie bis ich den Stoff von den Füßen strampeln kann.

Darunter trug ich nichts.

Schweiß legt sich wie ein glänzender Film über meinen Körper, wann immer Klaus' heißer Atem meine Haut berührt.

"So wunderschön..." höre ich Klaus hauchen. Seine Lippen legen sich um meine kleine Brustwarze, mit seiner warmen, rauen Zunge umspielt er sie, leckt kräftig darüber.

Warum spüre ich das alles?

Warum spüre ich es alles dort, zwischen meinen Beinen? Genau da, wo meine Hüftknochen zusammen laufen...

Ich hebe die Hand...

Behutsam tastend, mit fest verschlossenen Augen, versuche ich es zu finden... Diese Stelle, wo meine Haut so glüht...

"Nein."

Klaus fixiert meine Handgelenke mit einer Hand über meinem Kopf, ehe er mir zwei Finger vor die Lippen hält.

Ich öffne nur zu bereitwillig die Lippen, doch anstatt das er mich seine Finger lecken lässt, versiegelt er meinen Mund mit seinem.

Und er spielt. Er spielt mit mir.

Seine Finger sind überall, nur nicht dort, wo ich sie brauche.

Mein Becken zuckt immer wieder, doch immer wenn er dem Brennen näher kommt, zieht er die Hand zurück und streichelt meine Knie.

Dann spielt er sein Spiel aufs Neue. Streift langsam meine Oberschenkel herauf, an der Innenseite entlang. Er löst sich von mir, küsst meinen Nasenrücken, ehe er sich aufsetzt und zwischen meinen Schenkeln niederlässt.

Er drängt mit beiden Händen meine Knie auseinander. Leckt die feuchte Haut ab. Küsst sie dort, wo sich die Haut spannt, direkt daneben...

"Bitte... Klaus... Ich kann nicht mehr..." stöhne ich, fast schon erschrocken vor meiner eigenen Stimme.

Es ist Vollmond.

Ein Grinsen huscht über seine Lippen, dann umschließt er mich mit seinen Lippen und ich habe das Gefühl, die Welt sei soeben auf mir zusammengestürzt.

Mein Stöhnen verzerrt sich zu einem Lustgetränkten Schrei, doch ich beiße mir schnell genug aufs Handgelenk.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Klaus... Ah..."

Zwischen meinen Hüftknochen, dort woher Ame entsprungen ist sammelt es sich... das flüssige Feuer, das meine Adern durchkreuzt, das sich tief in mir fest setzt und dort nicht mehr vergehen will.

Ich kann das Zucken meines Körpers nicht mehr unterdrücken... Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr und dann...

"Aah~ ah... Ah... ha... ha... ngh...!" So fremdartig verzerrt kreischt der Nachhall meiner eigenen Stimme in meinen Ohren.

Stoßend dringt der Atem aus meinen gespaltenen Lippen, während Klaus' Hände meine Knie streicheln.

"Wunderschön... so wunderschön..."

Langsam lösen sich Klaus' Hände von meinen Knien, gleiten hinauf zwischen meine Beine. Er hebt meine Hüfte auf seinen Schoß.

Seine Hände spielen nun offen mit mir... ich werde wieder hart...

Hin und wieder drängt er den einen oder anderen Finger gegen meine Kehrseite, dann hält er inne.

Ich versuche meinen Atem im Griff zu behalten als ich sehe was er tut.

Mit zitternden Händen zieht er den Reißverschluss seiner dunkelgrauen Hose herunter und als er sich über mich beugt, spüre ich seine Erektion sehr deutlich an meiner Kehrseite.

Heiß.

Das flüssige Feuer, dieses feuchte Brennen zieht sich aufs Neue durch meinen Körper.

Klaus küsst mich, zwingt meine Lippen auseinander und kurz bevor er sich endgültig von mir löst, schiebt er seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger in meinen Mund.

Meine Zunge stößt gegen seine Fingerkuppen. Wenn er seine Finger krümmt streifen sie die Innenseiten meiner unteren Zahnreihe.

Ich schaudere. Schmerzhaft drücken Klaus' Zähne gegen die empfindliche Haut meines Halses.

Als er mich entlässt und mir seine Finger entzieht, lächelt er mir zu, küsst mich und schiebt langsam seine Finger in mich.

Ich will aufschreien. Meine Beine verlieren den Halt, sie zucken unkontrolliert. Mein Becken will sich heben und senken, doch Klaus' Griff lässt es nicht zu.

Mit diesen lähmenden, goldenen Augen, wie mit einem Betäubungsmittel versetzt sieht er mich an. Und ich verliere den Halt. Ich spüre wie es mir entgleitet, je tiefer er seine Finger in mich dringen lässt.

Er beugt sich über mich, bis ich seinen Atem an meiner Halsschlagader spüren kann.

Seine Lippen legen sich an meine Haut, er saugt sich an meinem Schlüsselbein fest, leckt mir über die pochende Pulsader, ehe er mich beißt.

Und es tut weh.

Er fügt mir Schmerzen zu und er weiß es. Und er weiß, dass ich den Moment nicht verkraften werde, da der Schmerz nachlässt.

Und dann, entlässt er meine Haut aus dem Klammergriff seiner Zähne.

Ich merke wie der zittrige Atem meiner Lunge entfließt. Ich höre mein eigenes Stöhnen wie verzerrte Lockrufe der Lust.

Im nächsten Moment entzieht er mir seine Finger, packt meine Hüfte und positioniert uns, ehe er sich über mich beugt. Mir näher kommt. Bald spüre ich seine heiße, feuchte Spitze. Dann den Druck. Dann dieses Gefühl der Dehnung, während mein Fleisch sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter um ihn schließt.

Ich vergehe unter diesem Druck. Meine Hände, ich muss irgendetwas tun...

So umfasse ich Klaus' Schultern mit meinen Händen, kralle die Finger in seine Haut.

Ich kann direkt neben meinem Ohr Klaus aufkeuchen hören. Das tiefe Grollen in seiner Brust, als er endlich Inne hält.

Er zittert. Unter meinen Händen spüre ich, wie seine Muskeln spielen, während er die Unterarme neben meinem Körper bettet um sich neben mir abzustützen.

Er küsst mich. Sanft leckt er über meinen Unterkiefer, küsst mich wieder und beißt mir ins Ohrläppchen.

"Taki..."

Ich weiß was er von mir will und ich lasse ihn. Ich entspanne mich gänzlich.

Und dennoch wird der Schmerz mich mit sich nehmen.

Klaus beginnt, sich in mir zu bewegen und der Schmerz der heißen Reibung in mir zieht sich durch meinen Körper.

Mit einem scharfen Zischen sauge ich die kühle Luft in meine Lunge, ehe ich langsam, mit einem hohlen Stöhnen sie meinen Lippen entfliehen lasse.

Ich kann Klaus kaum mehr in mir Spüren, da erstarrt er für einen Moment. Lächelt mir matt zu, dann stößt er in mich.

Und ich schreie.

Und wieder. Und wieder.

Mir geht die Luft aus. Einem heiseren Kreischen ähnlich ringe ich um Luft, während das flüssige Feuer meine Brust erreicht.

Es jagt mit beängstigender Hast hinauf, meine Schlüsselbeine entlang, ergießt sich über meine Schultern und Arme.

Unter Klaus' Lippen, die sich an meiner Kehle festsaugen sammelt es sich, strahlt aus, bis es meine Kiefer erreicht hat.

Meine Lippen beben.

* * *

- infolge der Richtlinien Zensiert -

* * *

"_Ah ah ah... Ah... Ya... ah...!_" Ich verliere die Kraft, "_Ah... iku... ikuze... ya~ ah!_" verliere den Halt, als es sich alles über mich ergießt.

Erst einige Momente später, kehrt das Gefühl in meinen Körper zurück. Noch immer zieht mein Herzschlag deutlich sichtbar über meine Brust hinweg. Er pocht in meiner Halsschlagader und trommelt mir ins Ohr.

Ich zwinge mich, die Augen offen zu halten, vergrabe die freie Hand in Klaus' Haaren, da er auf meiner Brust zusammengebrochen ist.

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf nach links, wo einige Tränen sich in meine Augen stehlen und meine Sicht verschwimmen lassen.

"_Yuruse._"

* * *

So.

Hier ein kurzer Diskurs über Obscuridads etwaige Schwierigkeiten mit Takis etwaigen mehr oder minder artikulierten Lautäußerungen:

Im Klartext: Ich bin bei weitem nicht dazu in der Lage, mich auf japanisch auszudrücken. Alles was ich kann, verdanke ich unzähligen Animes, die ich auf japanisch mit deutschen oder englischen Untertiteln geguckt habe.

Ich habe des weiteren mehr als genug Yaois geguckt und auch die eine oder andere BL-CD angehört. Ich bin also mit dem japanischen Bettgeflüster in Yaois recht gut vertraut. Dennoch bin ich mir oft genug unsicher und daher, möchte ich mich hier kurz darüber ausbreiten, was ich wie, wo, warum verwendet habe.

Das 'iku' (行く) welches Taki verwendet, kann 'geh' aber auch als 'kommen' verstanden werden. Hier meine ich die erste Version und da - wie ich schon sagte - dieser Teil wegen den Richtlinien von zensiert ist, fällt die eigentliche Anspielung darauf weg.

Direkt danach sagt er 'ikuze' (行くぜ) was in allen Übersetzungen, die ich gefunden habe als 'ich gehe/ wir gehen' oder ähnliches übersetzt wurde. Doch ich habe 'ikuze' oft genug in den BL-CDs gehört, wo es als 'ich komme' übersetzt wird.

Ich habe das jetzt hier einfach mal riskiert und hoffe, damit niemanden zu sehr vergrault zu haben, sollte es doch ein Fehler sein.

Ansonsten noch das immer wieder abgebrochene 'ya' das er verwendet, auch das kann als Anspielung auf den zensierten Teil gesehen werden, muss aber nicht. Es ist hier eigentlich als 'yamero' (止めろ) also 'hör auf' gemeint, was Taki dank gewisser Umstände einfach nicht mehr aussprechen kann.

Zuletzt das letzte 'yuruse' (許せ) bedeutet 'vergib mir' und ist - oh Wunder - ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf den zensierten Part.

Wer das ganze, unzensierte Ding lesen möchte, der wendet sich bitte in einer kleinen Mail, oder gleich im Review an mich, ich lasse euch gerne auch den unzensierten Teil zukommen.

Bitte seid jedoch gewarnt, dass dieser Teil Ame, Klaus' und Takis Kleine mit ins Spiel bringt.

Ich habe euch gewarnt.

Desweiteren, freue ich mich über Reviews und danke all euch Lesern von 'Das Recht auf Leben und eine gebrochene Rose'


End file.
